Succubabies
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Lauren and Bo decide they want to start a family. Multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Succubabies

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren, (Implied) Kenzi/Hale, (Implied) Dyson/Tamsin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters.**

**A/N: **

**Liderc**: A trickster Fae capable of impregnating a host without detection. The oblivious mother finds herself delivering his baby mere days later.

* * *

"I'm sorry; did I just hear Bobo correctly?" Kenzi stared wide-eyed at her Succubus friend, playing with the straw of her drink. Bo gave a shrug, giving her best friend a wry smile. "This, coming from 'Miss Kick-A-Third-Grader?'" Kenzi asked, taking a sip from her drink and looking around at her friends. "I'm sorry; does nobody else hear this?" She asked.

"Chill out, Lil Mama. I think it's cool." Hale grinned, patting Bo on the shoulder sympathetically. Bo gave him a warm smile before turning back to Kenzi.

"Yeah; besides, that was one time! And he was really small, so technically, it wasn't my fault." Bo retaliated. Trick chuckled, wiping down the bar as he set another set of drinks in front of the group.

"I don't know how I feel about having another Lauren running around." Dyson laughed, crossing his arms. Bo looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Not that she isn't wonderful, or anything. Hell; it could be a Bo." He defended himself. "Wait, that wouldn't be much better…lets hope it's a boy and everyone'll be safe." He put his hands up in defense, causing Bo to sigh and give a small chuckle.

"I might have to agree with Kenzi on this one." Trick spoke up, giving Kenzi a warning glance. The raven-haired girl smiled widely at him.

"Yes! Human, one, Succubaby, zero." She cheered, switching her straw from one glass to another. Bo sent a worried look to her grandfather, slightly hurt by both his and Kenzi's opinion on the matter.

"I don't know, Bo. Kid's are a huge responsibility. Especially Fae kids." He sighed, looking at her apologetically.

"You don't want great grandchildren?" The Succubus pouted, feeling her heart drop to her stomach. She'd been so excited to come down to The Dal earlier that morning just to deliver the news that she had decided she wanted children after all. She hadn't even got Lauren's opinion on the matter yet. Bo hadn't realized that some people, especially Kenzi and Trick, would be opposed to the idea.

"It's not that. I just don't want you to put too much on yourself. You've been through a lot lately; you need to rest. The stress of a baby isn't really your best option at the moment." Trick explained, throwing his rag over his shoulder and leaning against the counter. "Have you and Lauren discussed it?" He added, raising an eyebrow.

"I-well…" Bo began, only to be cut off.

"Discussed what?" Lauren's voice rang through their ears, and after a second, Bo felt the blonde's slender arms wrap around her waist and place a kiss on her jaw. The Succubus shivered, smirking as she caught Lauren's lips in her own in greeting.

"Succubabies." Kenzi replied, throwing her drink back and slamming the glass back down onto the counter. Lauren's eyebrows shot up, and looked at Bo in surprise. The Succubus shrunk back into Lauren's arms, shooting Kenzi a look before burying her head in Lauren's shoulder.

"Bo…can we talk for a second?" Lauren asked, pushing the brunette up slightly and taking her hand in her own. Bo sighed but complied, following Lauren away from their group of friends. "Bo…you want kids?" The blonde asked, hope swimming in her eyes as she gripped onto Bo's hands with anticipation.

Bo gave a small smile towards her girlfriend, shrugging. "I'm sorry; I wanted to tell you myself…And- and I know it's stupid, and a bit much, and kind of a huge responsibility, and…" She was cut off with Lauren's lips on her own, silencing her words. Bo responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist and pulling her closer. "Is that an ok?" She asked once they broke.

"It's just…last time we talked, you said you couldn't stand kids." Lauren breathed, holding Bo's face in her hands.

"That was months ago, Lauren." Bo grinned, connecting their lips once more in haste. "So…we're having a baby?" Bo asked, breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against Lauren's.

Lauren smiled, biting down on her lip. She took Bo's hand in her own once more, and led her back to the bar where everyone was waiting. Everything was silent for a moment. "…We're having a baby!" Lauren announced, and was congratulated with cheers from the crowd.

As the pair was hugged and congratulated, Bo turned towards Trick as he was pouring free drinks for the group, one question on her mind. "How…how do we have a baby?" She asked, the question never really entering her mind until she'd actually thought about it. Sure, most lesbian couples would usually get a sperm donor, but even Bo knew that the baby would most likely not survive in a Fae body. And it didn't need to be said that Bo would be carrying; because Lauren worked most and had the Ash on her back and enough on her plate, so that was out of the option.

Lauren and Trick both looked at each other, and swallowed. "What?" Bo asked, confused.

"Liderc." The pair replied, sighing.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Succubabies

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren, (Implied) Kenzi/Hale, (Implied) Dyson/Tamsin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for your feedback guys!**

"So, like, that thing from the women's prison?" Bo asked, throwing her jacket to the couch of the clubhouse as she and Lauren entered. Lauren nodded, picking up her girlfriends jacket and hanging it on the nail in the wall.

"Precisely." The blonde smiled, turning back to Bo and sitting herself down on the couch.

"But wouldn't it be his child; instead of ours?" The curious Succubus asked, taking two wine glasses from the cupboard and a bottle out of the refrigerator. She poured the two glasses and handed one to Lauren, joining her on the couch.

"Well it isn't exactly different from the way humans do it; aside from the fact that the pregnancy is significantly shorter. If anything, it's remarkably similar to a sperm donor." Lauren explained, taking a small sip from the glass before setting it on the coffee table. Bo looked a bit uneasy, and Lauren shifted closer to her, settling one of her hands on her girlfriends knee. "It'll be ours, Bo. No matter what." She assured, her eyes sparkling.

Bo smiled back, taking Lauren's hand in her own. "So…when do you want to do this?" She asked, giving a nervous chuckle. "I mean; a Liderc's impregnancy takes a maximum of what, seven days?"

"Yes, just about. But in some cases, that's only if they can't control their abilities. I've heard cases about Liderc pregnancies that've lasted to an impressive length of two to three months. If that's something you'd like to…experience, then, by all means, we'd have to find one that's had enough time to master their skill and is willing to share it, if not for free, than for somewhat of a bargain." The blonde explained, picking up her glass again and moving the liquid inside around for a bit before bringing it to her lips. "But if the seven days is what you prefer…"

"No, no! I…a few months would be great, you know? To- to prepare, and everything." Bo chuckled, biting down on her lip. Lauren couldn't help but smile at the Succubus, she was so damn cute when she got nervous. In response, the doctor pulled Bo in for a light kiss, connecting their lips with a swift motion.

The Succubus felt a warm shiver go down her spine as Lauren took their glasses and set them aside, pushing Bo back down onto the couch. Her hands immediately traveled to the doctors waist, pulling her flush against her own body and emitting a moan from Lauren. Bo felt Lauren's lips travel from her lips to her jaw, and down to her neck, where an occasional bite was placed. She felt the slight changing of her eyes, and Bo held back a moan. "I am loving Doctor Lauren after hours." She breathed, her nails slightly digging into the blonde's waist.

"I love you too, sweetie." Lauren chuckled, looking back up at Bo with a playful grin. She reconnected their lips once more, moving her hips against Bo's in rhythm, and failing to notice the clacking of heels as they approached the front door. "You know we can't do this once we have a baby." Lauren laughed, earning a pout from her lover.

"Bullshit; it's sleeping in Kenzi's room." Bo laughed, running her hands through Lauren's blonde hair. The blonde rolled her eyes, reattaching her lips to Bo's neck.

"Negatory." A voice called out, and in an instant, Lauren was sitting on the other side of the couch, smoothing out her shirt as if nothing had been going on. "Nice try, Doc." Kenzi rolled her eyes, standing in front of the couple. "If anything, the little brat is sleeping in the garbage disposal." Kenzi sneered, crossing her arms. Lauren and Bo both looked up at Kenzi with worry in their eyes.

"Kenz…do we need to talk?" Bo asked, flicking her eyes to Lauren and towards the kitchen, where Lauren took her cue to stand up and make some coffee, taking their two glasses with them. "Sit." Bo instructed, pointing to Kenzi and then the couch. With a sigh, Kenzi sat down next to her best friend and looked at her expectantly. "Well?" Bo asked, raising her eyebrows.

Kenzi was quiet for a moment, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Well what?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass, Kenz. What's going on with you? You were totally fine this morning, and then I told you I wanted a baby, and you completely turn on me." Bo explained, furrowing her eyebrows. "Did something happen between you and Hale?" She asked.

Kenzi shook her head, sighing. "No; we're perfectly fine. Just…leave him out of this." She looked at Bo pleadingly. "He seems to be happy about it."

"But why aren't you?" Her best friend asked, resting a hand on Kenzi's shoulder.

"Cause…I don't want you to forget about me." Kenzi admitted, shrinking into the couch. "And don't say you won't; because I know you will. The second you hold that kid in your arms, you're going to think how perfect it is, and how much you're going to love hanging out with it, and you're going to forget all about how cool and awesome I am, and your heart is going to melt into a freaking pool of bloody joy." She pouted, crossing her arms, and Bo could've sworn she heard tears threatening to fall behind her words.

"Oh, Kenz…" Bo sighed, taking her bestie into her arms in a warm hug. "I can never, ever escape you, not even in my sleep. I've actually woken up screaming because of you." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Grody." Kenzi scrunched up her nose, playfully punching Bo's arm.

"Not like that, perv." Bo laughed, pushing her back. "So are we ok?" She asked seriously, taking Kenzi's hands in her own. Kenzi shrugged, chewing on her bottom lip. "Kenz?" She urged.

"I think I just need some time to get used to the idea." She sighed. At least she was being honest.

"Alright, but no more baby jokes." Bo warned, holding her pinky up. Kenzi rolled her eyes, linking their pinkies together. "Good!"

To be continued… 


End file.
